


Top Story

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Day 2011, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin Grünwald demonstrates top-notch investigative journalism.</p><p>Written for the picture prompt below during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html">Drabble Day 2011</a></p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Story

"Keep your head down, Matze. We don't want them seeing us."

Sometimes, in his wilder dreams, Armin Grünwald sees himself with a more exciting career. Nothing too extreme like war journalism, but hell, he could've been covering the royal wedding instead of-

Matze makes a disgusted noise. "Are they digging up a _cat grave_?!”

Grünwald peeks through his binoculars and shrugs. “Looks like. Hey, you know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking Kate Middleton, Jennifer Steinkamp, the obvious link."

"Er… they're both brunette?"

"Exactly." Grünwald's already scribbling notes: _Ice Princess' New Identity – Give Me A Real Crown_. Damn, but he's good.


End file.
